


A Different Kind of "L" Word

by diamond_dusted



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond_dusted/pseuds/diamond_dusted
Summary: In an earnest attempt to celebrate the Northuldran holiday for "loved ones", Elsa prepares a handmade gift for Honeymaren and learns what the holiday is really about through a delightful mishap.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52
Collections: Just Gals Being Pals - Galpalentines 2021 Gift Exchange





	A Different Kind of "L" Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lemurian_Cutie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemurian_Cutie/gifts).



> My gift for Lemur as part of the 2021 Galpalentines Gift Exchange I put together! Hope you enjoy, my friend!
> 
> The prompt given was:
> 
> _"Canon setting, the Northuldra are preparing for a holiday for celebrating your "loved ones", as Elsa understands it. Elsa knows that making some sweet food and giving it to your loved ones is part of it (ie, like Valentine's Day chocolates). Honeymaren sees her preparing her sweets and maybe makes some comments about wondering who Elsa is making that for. Elsa doesn't realize that the holiday isn't for "loved ones" like family and friends, but "loved one" as in a romantic partner/interest. Her misunderstanding leads to her and Honeymaren getting together."_

* * *

During the late hours of a brisk winter morning in February, Elsa sat by the fire at the heart of the Northuldran village that she had come to call home in the past year. She flipped idly through small leather-bound journal she kept close nearly every day, filling it with notes and sketches from her days roaming the forest and learning more about the land that was now, more or less, in her stewardship as the fifth spirit.

The majority of the journal’s pages were dedicated to language and the Northuldran runes. Elsa had been tutored in others before taking the throne, for obvious diplomacy reasons, so the method for self-study came fairly easily to her at this point. She stopped on one page in particular, a list she’d made one afternoon while talking with Ryder when she had asked him about the different holidays they celebrate.

The conversation briefly played back in her mind as Ryder excitedly listed off the names and significance of a few major holidays, most of them seeming have to do with the change of seasons or important dates for honoring the four elementals. Elsa had struggled to keep up as Rider chattered away, seemingly without pausing to take a breath or start a new sentence, and her pencil darted across the page as she hastily tried to scribble out the right words and runes.

Looking back over that same page now, she traced a finger down the list and then came to stop at one that had caught her eye before, and the date was soon approaching. She didn’t quite catch the formal name for it, but her notes said it was a day for celebrating with “loved ones” by giving them small handmade gifts or treats. Elsa smiled, enamored with the thought that they set aside a special day just for gestures of kindness towards friends and family.

As she thought of family, of course, her mind drifted back to her original home, and to her sister of course. She thought of Anna, as she often did, and wondered how she was doing. It had been a while since Elsa had dropped by, and though she did make an effort to check in regularly, her visits had been growing further apart as she settled into daily life up north. Elsa fretted about it, unsure whether her presence would seem stifling to Anna as she came into her own as the new queen, or whether Anna would feel as though Elsa was shutting her out again. She shook her head and sighed, deciding not to let herself get too caught in that particular anxiety-spiral at the moment. Right now it was time for her to get to work and do a little shopping.

Elsa stood up, brushing herself off and slipping her journal back into her pocket as she did, then walked a few meters away from the fire and stood in a clear white patch of snow, enjoying the feeling of it on her bare feet. Lifting a hand above her head, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, and the air around her began to stir as a small whirlwind kicked up, circling where she stood and scattering the snow. A smile played across her lips as she exhaled slowly and then snapped her fingers, the sound echoing like a loud clap. As soon as she did, every inch of her skin crystallized into ice and then... her form suddenly shattered, dissolving into thousands of snowflakes. Carried upon the wind, the flurry swirled into the air and was lifted high above the ground in a roaring gust, flying across the land over trees and mountaintops and fields. Down into the deep ravine of the fjord and traveling south, across the waters and along the shoreline, in barely any time at all the towers of Arendelle castle soon loomed.

Swirling and looping playfully, the wind spirit sent the snow rushing down right into the center of town towards the street outside a particular shop. With one final 'whoosh' the snowflakes resolved back into a more human shape that shimmered like countless diamonds in the sun for an instant, and then melted away to leave Elsa standing out on the sidewalk as though she had been there the whole time. There was a faint, echoing giggle as the breeze blew through Elsa's hair, ruffling it affectionately before moving on to its next destination. Elsa chuckled, but then took a moment to compose herself and put on a bit of her old 'queen-face' that she so often donned in public, and pulled open the door to step inside the shop.

She inclined her head politely to the woman behind the counter, who recognized her instantly not only because of who she was, but from the royal family’s frequent and extended patronage of their shop. This was a family grocery store first and foremost, but one which dealt in rare imported ingredients such as herbs, spices, and most importantly: chocolate.

When Elsa made up her mind to make gifts to give some of her friends on the holiday, she decided that she needed to add a hometown twist to one of the traditional Northuldran treats she'd been taught how to make. Knowing where everything she needed was, she quickly gathered up ingredients and a few hefty chunks of rich, dark chocolate wrapped in beeswax paper for freshness. She smiled and placed them on the counter, pausing to make small talk with the owner while she paid, then excused herself with a wave and was back out the door within minutes.

No sooner had she stepped onto the street than she was nearly knocked over and almost dropped her bag of spoils. With a flustered yelp, she jumped back to avoid crashing headlong... into her sister.

"Anna!" she said, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Elsa!?" Anna echoed, lifting a hand to her mouth and clenching a fist to her chest. She was garbed in semiformal attire, an ornate jacket embroidered with fine golden details and patterns all along the edges, and a vibrant teal knee-length skirt.

After the initial shock, they both broke into huge grins and threw their arms around one another, hugging and rocking back and forth.

"What are you doing here?" Anna said, launching the first of a volley of questions, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Are you alright? Are those dark circles under your eyes? Have you been sleeping enough? What's in the bag?"

Elsa laughed, content in the knowledge that even though her sister was a now a queen, some things really do never change.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I was just taking a quick trip to get some ingredients I can't get up north."

"Ingredients for what?" Anna asked, eyes sparkling with the same old mischief that spoke of pockets full of pilfered sweets from Arendelle's kitchens when they were children, "You're making something?"

Elsa nodded and pulled out her journal, showing Anna the page with the holidays and explaining about the gifts for loved-ones. Anna, of course, clapped her hands with delight and bubbled about what a lovely idea that was, but then frowned and hastily began apologizing:

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Were you going to make me something too? Did I ruin the surprise?"

Elsa shook her head and patted Anna gently on the shoulder, "It's okay. You know I'm terrible at keeping secrets from you anyway. But yes, I was going to bring you some of what I made."

A wicked grin crossed Anna's lips and her eyes narrowed, "You had better. I am, after all, Queen of Arendelle, and as such it is my duly ordained right to demand such tribute to the throne as I deem it fit."

She put her hands on her hips and struck a dramatic pose, speaking in a blustery tone, "I herby declare that you are to bring forth such an offering to present unto mine countenance in a manner most expedient... henceforth, and thusly."

When she finished, a moment of silence passed as the two stared at one another. Anna pressed her lips together and her cheeks puffed up as she struggled and failed to stifle her laughter. Elsa joined her immediately and they both doubled over, clutching their sides and cackling together.

Once they had caught their breath, wiped at the corners of their eyes, and simmered back down, Elsa was first to speak:

"Ah... whoooh. I've missed you. Really. I do wish I could stay longer and catch up, but it will have to wait until next time." Elsa reached up and patted Anna affectionately on the cheek, "I should be getting back so I can start making the gifts in time for the holiday."

"Yes! Yes, of course. Go go, don't let me keep you," Anna said, making a shooing motion and then ducking behind Elsa's back to start pushing her along, "Say hi to everyone for me, alright? Remind Yelana I'll be there for a visit in the coming weeks to go over those trade agreements."

"Yes, your majesty, I shall do exactly as her highness bids me so," Elsa said as she pivoted and walked backwards, facing Anna as she stepped across the cobblestones, her voice overwrought with formality in jest like Anna's before, "Henceforth. And thusly."

Elsa gave Anna a wink to punctuate her sentence, then lifted her hand into the air again, ready to snap her fingers.

"Oh, Elsa! One more thing," Anna called out, crossing her arms and smirking confidently, her tone deadpan, "Don't forget to make something for that _nice girl_ Honeymaren too. If I find out that you didn't, I'll burn your entire book collection."

A look of horror spread across Elsa's face at the sudden threat and grave look that Anna flashed at her, but then she glanced away nervously and wrung her hands together--old habits die hard.

"I... I was going to," Elsa said, her voice faltering for a moment until she regained her composure, "You don't need to tell me that. She helped save everyone after all, just like you did. You know I'd never forget that."

Anna smiled again and gave a satisfied nod, bowing low and dipping into a sweeping curtsey befitting of a queen and saying nothing further. Elsa lifted her hand and with a snap she was gone again, flurried away just as quickly as she'd arrived.

Lingering in the street for a moment, Anna lifted her gaze to the sky to watch as the wind blew northward, taking Elsa back where she belonged. Anna sighed and chuckled lightly to herself, then stepped into the same shop to go pick up a special order she had placed just for herself last month. She might be queen, but a woman still has certain _cravings_. Who was she to deny herself an indulgence in one of life's simple pleasures? After all, she was the one who made the rules now, wasn't she?

* * *

Later that day, with supplies assembled, cookware gathered, and fire expertly stoked by one lively salamander, Elsa set to work making chocolate-filled _lefse_ , crispy butter-biscuits sweetened with honey and dusted with cinnamon. She diligently baked and assembled each one, cutting them into different shapes like snowflakes and leaves, then tying stacks of them up in small fabric pouches. She had left the door to her wooden hut open to keep it from getting too hot inside, and while she was finishing up the last batch, a familiar face poked around the edge of the doorway.

"Mind if I be nosy and bother you for a minute?" Honeymaren said with a smile as she caught Elsa in the middle of spreading melted chocolate onto a biscuit.

"Maren! Hi! Yes, come in, and no aren't being nosy," Elsa reached up to brush a few loose strands of hair back behind her in a vain attempt to look slightly less disheveled. She got a small streak of chocolate across her cheek as she did, "I was just making gifts for the holiday tomorrow."

"Ohh?" Honeymaren's eyebrows inched a bit higher as she stepped into the hut and knelt down the floor across from Elsa, "Well they smell delicious. I'd try and sneak a taste for myself, but it looks like you're just about done?"

Elsa chuckled lightly and nodded, folding up the last pouch she'd put together and started putting the ingredients back into the woven birchwood basket she used for storage. "Yes, it took me a bit longer than I'd thought and I had to make a trip all the way down to Arendelle, but I finished everything I needed to."

Honeymaren's eyes grew wide at the casual mention of a daytrip to the far-away Kingdom, a reminer that despite their comfortable friendship and familiarity with one another, she was decidedly not in the presence of a mere mortal here. Honeymaren shook her head, then got back on task.

"Sooo, would it be prying too much to ask who your gifts are for? I know it might be impolite to ask, but... inquiring minds want to know, as they say." Honeymaren waved a hand in an attempt to appear indifferent when she posed the question to Elsa, and thankfully neither of them realized just how badly feigned it would have looked to an outsider.

"Would that I could," Elsa said with a smile and a wink, "I was told that the element of surprise is important. Part of the fun? Or something. Either way, even if it's not mandatory, I'm playing this one close to the vest."

Honeymaren narrowed her eyes, lifting a hand to stroke her chin thoughtfully and giving Elsa sly smile in return, "Say no more then. I like your style, very classy. Almost reminds of me some kind of...royalty? Maybe a queen or something?"

Elsa lifted a hand to her mouth and burst out laughing at the joke. It was a bit cheesy, but Honeymaren's humor and levity was a welcome treat that always seemed, without fail, to pull her out of her own headspace when she was stuck there ruminating.

"My my," Elsa said, lifting a hand to her chest and feigning surprise, "You've found me out! How ever did you guess my secret?"

Honeymaren smirked, lifting her arms in an exaggerated shrug, "A gal like me keeps a few tricks up her sleeve. I have my ways."

Their melodic laughter filled the air in the wooden hut and in that moment, the fire seemed to burn just a little bit brighter. The two of them chatted a bit longer about this and that until nightfall, and Honeymaren decided to take leave. Elsa curled up in bed beneath the blankets and furs, smiling with satisfaction at the small pile of gifts sitting atop her table as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, the village was a bustle of activity as the Northuldra gathered to begin the festivities and celebrate. Many gifts changed hands and warm hugs were not in short supply either. Elsa flitted around excitedly, first finding Yelana and passing a pouch to her with a respectful nod and words of gratitude. The elder seemed surprised at first, but her perplexed look quickly melted into a kind smile as Elsa thanked her and gave her a quick hug. Next, Elsa sought out Ryder and struck a bold pose as she handed him his portion of the bounty. He look nearly dumbfounded, and sat there nodding absently as Elsa thanked him too for making her feel so welcome and sharing his wisdom with her for they tended the herd of reindeer. She gave him a satisfied nod and patted him gently on the shoulder before turning to seek out her final target. As Elsa walked away, the gears finally began turning in Ryder's mind and he tried calling out after her to say something, but she was already well out of earshot by then.

Elsa spent the next half hour wandering through the village in search of Honeymaren, but the woman was nowhere to be found. She asked around if anyone had seen her, but was only met with noncommittal shrugs and vague suggestions like "she might be with the herd" or "maybe she went out with the gatherers this morning?"

Straying from the village, Elsa wandered into the forest, hoping she might catch sight or sound of her friend and surprise her. She smiled to herself, picturing how she'd turn the tables this time and manage to sneak up on Honeymaren for once, catching her unawares while absorbed in a chore... or something like that.

Elsa walked and roamed aimlessly, enjoying the cool winter breeze and the sounds of birds chirping, a sign that spring was not too far off. She came to a familiar clearing and looked around, scanning the forest and looking for any footprints in the snow or signs that someone might have come this way. Elsa was jolted out of her thoughts when a voice called down to her from above.

"Did you lose something?" Honeymaren said in surly tone from high up in a tree. She was draped across a large branch, legs dangling down over each side as she rested her chin atop her hands and peered down at Elsa, grinning a cheshire-cat smile.

"I thought I did, but now I've found it," Elsa said with a quick laugh, holding the pouch of _lefse_ behind her back, watching Honeymaren sit up and swing her legs back and forth idly, "Or found you, rather."

"Me?"

"Yes you! Come down here for a moment" Elsa said, lifting her palm and beckoning.

Honeymaren rolled off the branch and fell from the tree, looking as though she might hit the ground face-first, but she twisted in the air and righted herself, landing perfectly on her feet, both arms extended out at either side for balance. She knew she was showing off and didn't even care to hide it.

Elsa took a few steps closer and pulled the gift from behind her back, handing it to Honeymaren and smiling warmly. She spoke more praise for the woman's deeds and the value of her company since the day they met, breaking her usual reserve and being atypically effusive. Honeymaren blinked and her cheeks took on a noticeable red hue as she listened to Elsa's heartfelt adulations, but struggled to find the right words for a response once Elsa finished.

"So... this gift. You're giving it to me?" Honeymaren asked hesitantly, looking somewhat wary.

"Yes! It's for you. From me." Elsa said with a firm nod, "Which... you already know. Because you saw me making it. Heh. Surprise?"

Several thoughts seemed to cross Honeymaren's mind at the same time, a brief internal struggle raged unseen within her, but then she smiled and nodded back.

"Okay. I have a surprise gift for you too, then." Honeymaren said.

"Really? Oh, thank you. You didn't have to but... what is it?" Elsa tilted her head curiously.

"Close your eyes."

Elsa obliged and shut her eyes, rocking back and forth eagerly on her heels. She heard Honeymaren take a few steps closer until she was standing right in front of her. Then, suddenly, she felt something warm and soft press against her lips. Honeymaren was... kissing her?

Her eyes fluttered open and she drew back, momentarily startled.

"Oh... Okay. Wow... um," Elsa stuttered, "That was definitely a surprise alright."

"You... seem confused?" Honeymaren said hesitantly while frowning slightly, not quite understanding the reaction she'd just gotten. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I mean, I don't think so? But..." Elsa began to wave her hands inarticulately, gesturing as she flailed to try and find the right words. The panic started to take over and she just fell silent instead.

Honeymaren scratched her cheek, lost in thought for a moment until she hit upon an idea.

"Elsa, when you said my brother told you what this holiday was about, what... exactly did he tell you?"

"He said it was a holiday for celebrating loved-ones with gifts! I..." Elsa stammered and then patted frantically at her pockets, digging out her journal and flipping open it open to the page. She held it out for Honeymaren to see, "Look! Right here, this one. I wrote it down. See?"

Honeymaren stepped closer and looked down at the journal, scanning the page and nodding as she read the hastily-scrawled runes. Her eyes narrowed for a moment and then she suddenly burst out laughing, throwing her head back and burying her face in her palms.

"What!?" Elsa whined, her own face burning red with embarrassment and she balled her hands into fists, "What is it? Why are you laughing? Honeymaren..."

Honeymaren took a moment to catch her breath before she answered, shaking her head and sighing, "Aha...hahah... oh wow. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be laughing, but this is too great though. I understand everything now."

"You do?" Elsa gave Honeymaren a look of apprehension, slowly relaxing a little and opening her palms.

Honeymaren nodded calmly, then leaned in and put an arm around Elsa's shoulder, pointing down to the page in the journal to explain:

"The meaning of this word here is um, really dependent on context. It can mean 'loved-one' like family or friends, but it can also mean 'lover', as in a romantic partner. Someone you're _in love_ with, you know."

Elsa slowly looked up from the journal and at Honeymaren, who was smiling at her patiently. Then, it clicked.

" _Oh_. OHHHHHHH. Oh no..." Elsa moaned, buring her face in her hands, "That wasn't what I-- I gave things to other people who... They must think I... Oh my god."

"Woah, hey, relax. It's fine," Honeymaren said reassuringly, rubbing Elsa's back. Elsa looked like she was on the verge of tears after realizing her blunder. "They probably realized you misunderstood what it meant. But it's just a misunderstanding, nothing to be embarrassed about. Even if it was really, _really_ hilarious."

Elsa peeked at Honeymaren from between her fingers and said quietly: "You must think I'm quite the fool."

"Elsa, look at me," Honeymaren said as she gently took Elsa's hands and pulled them away from her face, affixing her with a meaningful gaze, "No such thought will ever cross my mind when I think of you."

"Oh... okay," Elsa replied, but still looked rather defeated.

"I'm curious though," Honeymaren ventured, pausing for a second before she continued speaking. "Was it _really_ a misunderstanding? With me, I mean?"

There was a hopeful look in Honeymaren's eyes and when Elsa realized what she meant, her cheeks burned hotter than before. She let her gaze drop and fidgeted nervously with the cuff of one of her sleeves as she mulled over her response.

"Maybe it was a little bit of a misunderstanding but... a happy one?" Elsa offered, looking up into Honeymaren's eyes once more, "In the end, I'd say that I think we both got it right."

Before inertia could take over, Elsa leaned forward and closed her eyes once more, pressing a gentle kiss to Honeymaren's lips in a definite answer to the true question that hung in the air. Returning the kiss, Honeymaren wrapped her arms around Elsa and pulled her into a hug, silently willing the moment to last as long as it possibly could.

Eventually they did part, pressing their foreheads together and laughing, still holding each other and enjoying the newfound closeness. A breeze whistled through the trees, filling the silence and kicking up flakes of snow into the air, glittering in the morning sun.

"Honeymaren..." Elsa said eventually, sliding her hands up the other woman's back. "Come with me for a minute?"

"Uh alright, where are we going?" Honeymaren leaned back a bit to give Elsa a quizzical look.

"Back to your place," Elsa said nonchalantly as she lifted a hand to Honeymaren's cheek, tracing a finger along her jawline.

Honeymaren swallowed hard and summoned every ounce of bravery she could to ask: "Why?"

"Because..." Elsa paused to run the tip of her finger across Honeymaren's lower lip, "I have a different kind of gift for you there."

* * *


End file.
